godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Garbage Monster
|image =Garbage.png |caption =Garbage Monster in Kawaii! JeNny |name =Garbage Monster |species = Coalesced Space Trash |nicknames =Gomi Monster, Garbage Monsuta, Trash Monster, Trash Monsuta |height =?? meters |length =None |weight =?? tons |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =Itazuran II |enemies =Giant Slalom, Kashima C |firstappearance =Kawaii! JeNny Episode 19: Garbage Monster |roar =To be added. }} The Garbage Monster is a sentient trash created by that first appeared in episode 19 of the 2007 tokusatsu series, Kawaii! JeNny titled Garbage Monster. Name Garbage Monster's Japanese name, ''Gomimonsutā comes from the two Japanese words gomi , roughly translating to trash, and monsutā , meaning monster. Appearance Garbage Monster is composed entirely of space debris, therefore his body is not entirely symmetrical and doesn't follow any specific pattern. Starting from the top, Garbage Monster has a rather interesting looking head which consists of a large slab of metal for the base, two yellow lamps for eyes (which occasionally turn red ), smaller pieces of metal or concrete for teeth, and sharper pieces which protrude from his lower jaw and form tusks. There is also a long horn which sticks out of the top of his head. Nearby, on his shoulders, are large pads which look as if were composed from the body of a rocket. Underneath these are his arms which are primarily made up of a thinner dark metal, except for the wrist area where there are thick "gauntlets". Both shoulder pads seem to also connect with a round object on Garbage Monster's mid chest; and just below it, more scraps of metal extend further to connect with his legs. These leg pieces are jagged and end with two-toed feet. History ''Kawaii! JeNny Garbage Monster's battle with the Sweets Angels is chronicled throughout multiple episodes, which are as follows: Garbage Monster As the Sweets Angels enjoy life on Earth, a huge mass of space garbage and debris miraculously fuses together into the fearsome Garbage Monster. The creature stays floating in space, slowly making his way to Earth. Strongest Robo, Kashima C Appears!! Garbage Monster finally appears on Earth, and begins to wreak havoc in a Japanese city. However, Mr. Crown is quick to notify the Sweets Angels about the attack, and they arrive on the scene, piloting Giant Slalom. The two duke it out, with Garbage Monster displaying his great strength when suddenly, Sister B joins the madness piloting the newly rebuilt Itazuran. In order to take care of Jenny once and for all, Garbage Monster lies to Sister B that Jenny commented on her not being pretty. This greatly angers Sister B, and she uses Itazuran II's most powerful attacks: Discord Kick and Discord Punch. The combined force of the attacks instantly destroys Giant Slalom, leaving the Sweets Angels injured and vulnerable. Luckily, they are prepared for such an event, and summon their ultimate weapon Kashima C. Musical Battle After having their first robot destroyed, the Sweets Angels board Kashima C and use her musical powers to make Garbage Monster and Itazuran II break out into dance, much to the trio's amusement. Shortly after, Itazuran II is completely destroyed, sending Sister B flying and leaving only Garbage Monster to fight Kashima. Last Moment of Garbage Monster'' Garbage Monster does everything in his power to bring down the Sweets Angels, even spitting a stream of trash from his mouth. However, they fight back hard until they finally use Kashima C's devastating "Sweetheart's Bash" attack which banished Garbage Monster back into space, getting rid of him once and for all. Abilities Strength Garbage Monster doesn't possess many special abilities, relying mostly on his physical attributes and teamwork skills. The most prominent of said attributes is his strength. Garbage Monster afflicted great damage on Giant Slalom and most likely could have destroyed it without the interference from Sister B. Debris Spit Garbage Monster's only special ability is spitting trash from his mouth at high speeds. This is effective only in blinding opponents, as the stream is composed mostly of dirt. Gallery References Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Millennium series Category:Millennium kaiju Category:Kawaii! JeNny Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Television Monsters